September 16, 2019 Monday Night RAW results
The September 16, 2019 Edition of RAW was a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE's RAW brand which took place on September 16, 2019 at Thompson-Boling Arena in Knoxville, Tennessee. Summary Going into Raw, the question was how Universal Champion Seth Rollins would respond to the attack from “The Fiend” Bray Wyatt. And indeed, following a show-opening address where The Beastslayer gave due credit to Braun Strowman for their match the previous night, the champion seemingly acknowledged that a confrontation with Wyatt's horrifying alter-ego was inevitable. But that was about as far as Rollins got before Wyatt changed the narrative, appearing on the TitanTron to address his newfound foe from the confines of the Firefly Fun House. Sporting his signature cardigan and an ear-to-ear grin, Wyatt implied that The Fiend might have “more to say” on the matter before the night was over. (Ramblin' Rabbit frantically urged Rollins to bail on the rivalry, only to be silenced by Bray slamming his fist on the table.) And while Wyatt vanished from sight following a genial “See you in Hell!” Rollins’ uneasy stares around the ring implied a nervousness that he had been very reluctant to show moments prior. For all the speculation about how Rollins would respond, it's starting to look like he might simply be along for the ride on this one. Clash of Champions was not Braun Strowman’s best night, and The Monster Among Men didn’t mince words about how he was going to cope: By delivering These Hands to whomever was bold enough to so much as set foot in the ring. That turned out to be the new Raw and SmackDown Tag Team Champions, Dolph Ziggler & Robert Roode and The Revival — all of whom had very good nights at Clash of Champions, all of whom had gathered for a “Tag Team Champions Summit,” and all of whom were absolutely helpless to stop the utter shellacking that Strowman put on them. True to his word, The Monster Among Men bulldozed his way through everyone in his path. Only Roode evaded the big man’s wrath by dodging his charge at the last second; the less-lucky Ziggler took the full brunt of the attack. Apart from The Glorious One's timely escape, though, this was a car wreck — and judging by the look on Strowman’s face, it was just what the doctor ordered. As he declared last night at Clash of Champions, Cedric Alexander isn’t letting a loss to AJ Styles stop him from making another run at the United States Title. He’d better buckle in for the long haul, however, as Styles and The O.C. are clearly planning on making that prospective climb as hard as humanly possible for the former WWE Cruiserweight Champion. Styles, Luke Gallows & Karl Anderson were all over Alexander during a Six-Man Tag Team Match that paired the 205 Live veteran with The Viking Raiders, but unlike last week’s 10-man melee in Madison Square Garden, Alexander couldn’t close. The high-flying Superstar landed on the receiving end of a Phenomenal Forearm and a post-match attack from the entire O.C. Also unlike last night, Alexander refused to take it lying down, throwing hands with Styles after Gallows & Anderson splintered off to brawl with The Viking Raiders. Styles nevertheless ended the night with the upper hand, silencing Alexander with a wicked Styles Clash off the turnbuckle. You have to respect a man who refuses to stay down, and there’s something to the idea that respect is why Styles and his teammates have chosen to engage in these tactics. They must see Alexander as a worthy foe if they’re trying this hard to make the fight more than it’s worth for him. He really did it. Baron Corbin is the King of the Ring, and not an angry tweet in the world is going to change that. He earned it, too, capping off a wildly impressive run with a truly hard-fought victory over SmackDown LIVE’s resident wrestling machine, Chad Gable — as likely a candidate as any for champion of the future, but one who’ll have to settle for second place after a last-second heartbreak at the hands of the newly-crowned king. “Heartbreak” is an apropos word to describe Gable’s fate in this tournament. The grappler made like his unofficial motto, scratching and clawing every step of the way to the visible frustration of Corbin, whose inability to put Gable away led to a comeback wherein the Olympian connected with Chaos Theory and entwined The Lone Wolf’s legs in a grapevine Ankle Lock. Unfortunately for Gable, none of his big moves were enough to keep Corbin down, and the grappler decided to simply throw hands in the corner. Corbin shoved his opponent away, Gable countered with a sprint into a headscissors, Corbin swung him into the End of Days and that was it. Baron Corbin now sits the throne, whether you like it or not. All that remains is his coronation on SmackDown LIVE to make it official. Maria and Mike Kanellis are having a boy, but Raw wasn’t as much about the gender of the baby as it was the identity of the father. Right after The Street Profits helped Maria with the big reveal, the former 24/7 Champion strongly implied that Ricochet was, in fact, the father of her child, which led to a slap in the face and a call-out from poor, beleaguered Mike Kanellis. Ricochet, stunned to be in this situation, accepted the match but spent most of it trying to talk his opponent down. Kanellis’ continued intensity, however, left the former United States Champion no choice but to fight back, leading to Ricochet claiming a quick victory with the Recoil. Unfortunately, Kanellis’ woes were just beginning. No, Ricochet is not the father of Maria Kanellis' unborn child. Maria was just trying to humiliate Mike to the point that he’d be motivated to defend her (operative word, her) unborn child’s honor. But an unexpected Superstar made his return to add insult to injury when Maria brought a returning, shredded Rusev to the stage, heavily implying that he, in fact, was the father of the child. At this point, Kanellis was too beaten down to even care, let alone fight back, which isn’t to say The Bulgarian Brute was about to let up. Rusev downed Mike with a Machka Kick the second the bell rang, then locked in the Accolade to secure an immediate tapout. Whether Rusev is actually the father remains to be determined. Maria has been known to lie, after all. But Mike is definitely somebody's metaphorical son — if not Rusev's, then at the very least, Maria's. Raw is in Tennessee tonight, so who better to pay a visit than the Mayor of Knox County, Tenn., Glenn Jacobs? The strangely familiar elected official was even happy to take 24/7 Champion R-Truth on a tour of the town, despite what turned out to be some well-founded suspicion from Carmella. As it turned out, Mayor Glenn used his clout to ordain a local policeman as a referee and was therefore able to pin Truth after the champ inadvertently KO’d himself while trying to flee. With Truth knocked loopy by his collision with the goalposts of Neyland Stadium, Mayor Glenn quickly covered his now-opponent to win the 24/7 Championship. Yep. He’s still got it, but he didn’t keep it for long. Truth followed Mayor Glenn back to the arena by clinging to the roof of his limo and ambushing him with a surprise rollup to reclaim the title. And while Mayor Glenn — or, "Mr. President," as Truth called him — seemingly let his inner demons get the best of him when he grabbed Truth for an evident Chokeslam, the champ calmed him down with an oddly poetic defense of the title: As is the case with being a mayor, holding that title is a 24/7 job. And at the end of the day, the two are more similar than they are different. It did the trick, too, calming Jacobs down enough for him to walk side-by-side with Truth to Raw. After all, as far as he’s concerned, Raw is home. If there was any doubt Rey Mysterio was back in the swing of things — so to speak — his victory over Cesaro should have set the record straight. Fueled by The Swiss Cyborg’s fighting words before the bout, The Ultimate Underdog put on a clinic and grinded out a victory against his recent rival. It was a much-needed win. The only Superstar with more to prove than Mysterio is Cesaro, who is still on the hunt for a signature victory since returning to singles action. Cesaro was out to make a statement, too, working his way through the Three Amigos down the stretch in an attempt to wear Rey down mentally. But Cesaro miscalculated, revving his foe up into a 619 that hit its mark. And even though The King of Swing snatched Mysterio out of the air during the follow-up, the luchador countered with a sunset flip that put the powerhouse down for three. Textbook. And, when you consider this victory comes on the heels of an equally impressive win over Gran Metalik last week, it’s safe to say Mysterio’s feel-good comeback tour is shaping up to be anything but ceremonial. With Sasha Banks falling short of the Raw Women’s Championship and Bayley narrowly holding on to the SmackDown Women’s Title, it’s safe to say The Boss ‘N’ Hug Connection had a mixed night at Clash of Champions. Never ones to wallow, however, they seemingly turned things around on Raw with an impressive win over Alexa Bliss & Nikki Cross. (That’s the inaugural WWE Women’s Tag Team Champions beating the current ones, for those keeping score.) After Bliss was sent to the locker room to receive medical attention, Sasha and Bayley claimed victory when The Boss cranked back on the Bank Statement to force Cross to tap out, but their victory was quickly overshadowed by the reemergence of their rivals. Charlotte Flair laid out Bayley with a chair in the ensuing post-match confrontation among the Four Horsewomen, seemingly implying The Queen has unfinished business with The Hugger. And Becky Lynch was clearly happy to mix it up again with Sasha even beyond a chair-swinging confrontation: In fact, The Man upped the ante of The Boss’ post-brawl challenge for a Raw Women's Championship rematch at the Hell in a Cell pay-per-view, challenging Sasha to a bout inside the Cell itself. Clearly, there’s a world in which Boss and Hug each end up with titles around their waists, but judging by tonight’s events, it’s going to get a whole lot harder before they do. Is Lacey Evans over losing to Natalya last week? It would appear not! The Sassy Southern Belle got back to her winning ways on Raw with a victory against Dana Brooke, but the manner in which Evans triumphed suggested that her current split series with The Queen of Harts is weighing heavily on her impeccable shoulders. Even though Lacey connected with her signature Woman’s Right, she ended the match with a variation of Natalya’s Sharpshooter. The excruciating hold forced Brooke — who looked excellent even in defeat — to submit. But Lacey’s mind was clearly on the opponent who wasn’t there, as she screamed “This is for you, Nattie!” into the camera while applying the maneuver. So, tiebreaker? From the minute Bray Wyatt hinted at adding Seth Rollins to his “Wall of Friendship,” it was only a matter of time before The Fiend made another appearance on Raw — especially given that the two are set to battle at Hell in a Cell in three weeks. And true to form, The Fiend made his presence known when The Beastslayer was at his most vulnerable. Strangely, however, he left Rollins intact for the evening, opting to add a different name to his collection of “Friends” for the time being. That name? Kane, who came to Rollins’ aid after The Beastslayer’s main-event match against Robert Roode — decided by a disqualification when Roode’s partner Dolph Ziggler interfered to prevent a three-count after a Stomp — led to a five-on-one attack from Roode, Ziggler and The O.C. The Devil’s Favorite Demon cleaned house, only for the lights to go out and The Fiend to emerge and incapacitate the former WWE Champion with the Mandible Claw. Wyatt didn’t inflict the same punishment on Rollins, however, crawling over to the shuddering champion and going face-to-face with him as Raw dissolved into a distorted version of the Firefly Fun House theme song. They’re not friends yet, apparently. But there’s plenty of time for that. Results ; ; *The O.C. (A.J. Styles, Luke Gallows & Karl Anderson) defeated Cedric Alexander & The Viking Raiders (Erik & Ivar) in a Six Man Tag Team Match (8:30) *Baron Corbin defeated Chad Gable to win the King of the Ring 2019 Tournament (19:10) *Ricochet defeated Mike Kanellis (1:05) *Rusev defeated Mike Kanellis (0:30) *Kane defeated R-Truth © to win the WWE 24-7 Championship *Rey Mysterio defeated Cesaro (11:30) *The Boss 'N' Hug Connection (Sasha Banks & Bayley) defeated Nikki Cross & Alexa Bliss (12:50) *R-Truth defeated Kane © to win the WWE 24-7 Championship *Lacey Evans defeated Dana Brooke (3:15) *Seth Rollins defeated Robert Roode (w/ Dolph Ziggler) by DQ (10:00) Other on-screen talent Image Gallery Bray Wyatt confronts Seth Rollins 9-16-19 RAW 1.jpg 9-16-19 RAW 2.jpg 9-16-19 RAW 3.jpg 9-16-19 RAW 4.jpg 9-16-19 RAW 5.jpg 9-16-19 RAW 6.jpg Braun Strowman crashes the Tag Team Summit 9-16-19 RAW 7.jpg 9-16-19 RAW 8.jpg 9-16-19 RAW 9.jpg 9-16-19 RAW 10.jpg 9-16-19 RAW 11.jpg 9-16-19 RAW 12.jpg The O.C. vs. The Viking Raiders & Cedric Alexander 9-16-19 RAW 13.jpg 9-16-19 RAW 14.jpg 9-16-19 RAW 15.jpg 9-16-19 RAW 16.jpg 9-16-19 RAW 17.jpg 9-16-19 RAW 18.jpg Baron Corbin vs. Chad Gable 9-16-19 RAW 19.jpg 9-16-19 RAW 20.jpg 9-16-19 RAW 21.jpg 9-16-19 RAW 22.jpg 9-16-19 RAW 23.jpg 9-16-19 RAW 24.jpg Ricochet vs. Mike Kanellis 9-16-19 RAW 25.jpg 9-16-19 RAW 26.jpg 9-16-19 RAW 27.jpg 9-16-19 RAW 28.jpg 9-16-19 RAW 29.jpg 9-16-19 RAW 30.jpg Rey Mysterio vs. Cesaro 9-16-19 RAW 31.jpg 9-16-19 RAW 32.jpg 9-16-19 RAW 33.jpg 9-16-19 RAW 34.jpg 9-16-19 RAW 35.jpg 9-16-19 RAW 36.jpg Bayley & Sasha Banks vs. Alexa Bliss & Nikki Cross 9-16-19 RAW 37.jpg 9-16-19 RAW 38.jpg 9-16-19 RAW 39.jpg 9-16-19 RAW 40.jpg 9-16-19 RAW 41.jpg 9-16-19 RAW 42.jpg Lacey Evans vs. Dana Brooke 9-16-19 RAW 43.jpg 9-16-19 RAW 44.jpg 9-16-19 RAW 45.jpg 9-16-19 RAW 46.jpg 9-16-19 RAW 47.jpg 9-16-19 RAW 48.jpg Seth Rollins vs. Robert Roode 9-16-19 RAW 49.jpg 9-16-19 RAW 50.jpg 9-16-19 RAW 51.jpg 9-16-19 RAW 52.jpg 9-16-19 RAW 53.jpg 9-16-19 RAW 54.jpg See also *Monday Night Raw *The show's venue details External links * Raw #1373 results * Raw #1373 at WWE.com * Raw #1373 on WWE Network Category:2019 television events